


Marry Me

by YourGoddessFreyja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Marriage, get sad, i lived in a world of angst, i wrote this a year ago, might as well have you all live in it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGoddessFreyja/pseuds/YourGoddessFreyja
Summary: “The ones I told no to are even more...” Naruto combed his mind, trying to come with a polite word for the people. “Disgruntled about it.”“I bet,” Sakura smiled, finding humor in the poor man’s misfortune. “And I have to thank you, by the way.”“Oh?” Naruto asked, sitting up from his chair, “and why must I be thanked?”“All your misfortune has turned into my good luck,” Sakura winked playfully.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> 4/19/19: So almost a full year ago, I wrote this one-shot and posted it on Fanfiction.net. I ended up deleting it because I thought I was going to abandon the account and deactivate it. I did not. I still have my old account on that site, but I don’t really use it for much anymore. Having said that, I decided to go back to come back, fix any typos and grammatical errors I spot, and repost it here. Somewhat to show that I don’t only write absolutely fucked up shit. So having said that, please enjoy the story.
> 
> PS: the song “Marry Me” by Thomas Rhett originally inspired this story. This story doesn’t comply with canon and for the sake of a narrative, a few characters are OOC (or at least felt that way to me at the time. Looking back I don’t really see any big issues).
> 
> Originally written 4/28/18 and posted on Fanfiction.net before being promptly deleted a few months later.

_“Yeah, she wanna get married”_

 

* * *

_  
_

 

 

There was a lot that went into being Hokage, Naruto quickly realized. His former sensei couldn’t get out of the office fast enough, seemingly throwing him the hat and wishing him good luck on his way out the door. With how much paperwork came with the job — and paperwork _leftover_ from his reign — he was surprised anything ever got done.

 

A knock came from his door. His tired eyes looked forward, narrowed in knowing suspicion. Most people who worked in his office — people already there from the two previous terms who hadn’t retired — barged freely into his office. Partly due to habit, he supposed.

 

The person outside his door, however, didn’t work at the Hokage Tower. They weren’t a paper jockey or some dignitary demanding his attention, instead it was a familiar signature he hadn’t felt in months.

 

“Come in,” Naruto grinned as the pink-haired woman walked within the room. Her green eyes where lit with mischievous joy, the future they worked so hard to get for so long finally here.

 

“I can’t believe you’re still working,” Sakura let out an amused, un-lady like snort. “Though I shouldn’t be surprised, really. You’re not like Kakashi-sensei was.”

 

Naruto suppressed a groan. He would’ve laughed had it been any other person, but whatever the Rokudaime Hokage _thought_ he could get away with neglecting, he neglected. His third day on the job resulted in being chewed out by a minor lord, someone he didn’t even know existed, and a lot of encouraged ass kissing by his “supportive” (I.E: badgering) council.

 

“Don’t remind me,” Naruto sighed, putting down his pen and leaning back into his chair. “I just got around to petitions signed and dated four months into his term.”

 

Sakura grimaced. “Bet they aren’t happy about that.”

 

“The ones I told no to are even more...” Naruto combed his mind, trying to come with a polite word for the people. “ _Disgruntled_ about it.”

 

“I bet,” Sakura smiled, finding humor in the poor man’s misfortune. “And I have to thank you, by the way.”

 

“Oh?” Naruto asked, sitting up from his chair, “and why must I be thanked?”

 

“All _your_ misfortune has turned into _my_ good luck,” Sakura winked playfully, holding out a hand Naruto never noticed she hid. “Sasuke finally got around to proposing to me.”

 

Naruto’s heart skipped a beat, his stomach dropping. For a moment, he felt nothing of himself, only hearing Sakura’s laugh. Shock plastered on his face.

 

“I _know_ , I was surprised too,” Sakura kept a grin, “for the longest time he refused the prospect of it. But somewhere along the lines he finally knew it would be better to have someone than do things alone.”

 

“He _proposed_?” Naruto repeated, blinking.

 

Sakura rolled her eyes. “I _know_ , no one thought he’d do it, but yeah. He proposed.”

 

“Well…” Naruto cleared his throat, unprepared for the news. “Congratulations!”

 

Naruto tried to sound sincere in his words, but his stomach seemed to grow even heavier at the thought.

 

“Thank you,” Sakura glowed in joy. “Out of all my friends, I wanted you to be the first to find out. You’ve become like a brother, and I hope to see you there.”

 

Naruto meekly nodded his head, though Sakura was too caught up to notice.

 

“Of course,” Naruto smiled, “I’ll be there.”

 

Sakura tried to suppress a squeal, but her excitement out matched her restraint. Turning hard on her heel, she seemed to make her way of the office like a thief.

 

And for Naruto, she had.

 

* * *

 

 

As the weeks passed, Naruto felt an odd appreciation for his former sensei’s dislike of doing more than what was needed. Dignitaries where mostly vain people, preferring to talk about themselves and _enjoyed_ hearing about themselves, occupying Naruto in ways he didn’t know he wanted.

 

And when he _wasn’t_ talking to dignitaries, like now, he was building future genin teams. Jōnin who stepped forward or where recommended gave their suggestions on teams they wished to be suited for, and the chūnin teachers gave detailed reports on the promising prospects as well as the worse.

 

He saw himself in a few kids; orphans who wished nothing more than to show their worth. He could lie and say he didn’t play favoritism, pairing them in teams their sensei claimed they showed an affinity for (tracking, intelligence, whatever it seemed) instead of setting them up for failure like previous Hokage had been nudged to do.

 

In some moments, focused solely on the needs of other, he almost forgot he was distracting himself. But even if he worked longer than need-be, preparing the newest crop of genin, his day still had a definitive ending.

 

“Naruto,” he almost didn’t hear his name being called. He cursed himself once he saw who, however. The black-haired man with a covered eye, a reminded of things he lost. “I wanted to talk to you.”

 

Naruto stopped, and waiting Sasuke to come further. He rubbed the back of his head, wishing he had flickered into his home rather than take the long walk. And he _really_ should’ve felt him coming, too. But distractions did their job well.

 

“What did you need?” Naruto asked as Sasuke bad his way towards him.

 

“I wanted your opinion.”

 

Naruto blinked. In his years of knowing Sasuke, an _opinion_ was not something he ever wanted.

 

“Well,” Naruto felt awkward, “what do you want my opinion about?”

 

“Sakura and I have been… _discussing_ things,” Sasuke cleared his throat, “and it has come to my attention that I have known you for a long time…”

 

Sasuke trailed off, leading Naruto to let out a snort.

 

“I was wondering if you would be the best man at our wedding.”

 

“You want me to be your best man?” Naruto asked, surprised. _Genuinely_ surprised.

 

Sasuke nodded his head. “No one would be here without you, and I wouldn’t have had the chance to be marrying the woman I love dearly if it weren’t for you, either.” Naruto was silent, as Sasuke continued. “I still feel as if there is a lot I must do, a lot I have to atone for, and as much as I want to pretend I’m marrying Sakura because I know it makes her happy, I’m selfishly reminded it will make me happy too.”

 

“Then I will,” Naruto nodded his head, his chest tightening in a familiar way.

 

For the first time in a long time, he saw Sasuke smile.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Naruto tried to return it. “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

Days passed, and sitting on his desk was a formal invitation. An envelope decorated in swirled, random patterns of hearts and flowers. The Uchiha symbol smack-dab in the center of the white envelope taunted him. He didn’t even need to open it to know who it was from, let alone what for.

 

He placed the envelope in a drawer in a halfhearted attempt to forget about it. But he could _feel_ it, sitting in the drawer that he unfortunately seemed to unconsciously open. For a moment, he wondered what it would be like if that was the Uzushiogakure symbol instead, the swirled pattern adorned by all that became intimate to him over the years.

 

As bad as it made him feel staring at the envelope, guilt ate at him as he glanced towards the pen in his hand and towards the envelope in the drawer. He was tempted to change the symbol, in a contrived way to sate the growing feeling of numbness within himself.

 

Naruto let out a long sigh, throwing down the pen and shutting the drawer. He was the Nanadaime Hokage, and work never ceased for him.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Thank you_ for helping me out, Naruto!” Sakura grinned as Naruto sat uncomfortably in the chair. Sakura had cornered him, begging to go dress shopping with her. Ino sat next to him, almost able to be mistaken as his twin, narrowing her eyes at the pink-haired women.

 

“And _I’m_ not helping you?” Ino huffed.

 

“You’re here for a woman’s touch, but _Naruto_ is here to help me with how Sasuke would react,” Sakura told her matter-of-factly. “And Sasuke’s reaction is just as important.”

 

Ino gave a side look to Naruto. “I wouldn’t use him to gage your wonder boy, Sakura. Talk about dresses and their cost, and he might die of shock.”

 

“The cost isn’t of _his_ concern though,” Sakura rolled her eyes, “as long as I look nice.” She looked at Naruto. “Wait here for a moment, okay?” She turned to Ino, “and _you_ get up and help me search for a dress!”

 

Ino stood up. “Alright, but don’t be jealous if I end up trying on a dress and looking hotter than you.”

 

Naruto had almost forgot, spotting the ring on Ino’s finger. She had proposed only days earlier to her boyfriend, and him accepting her proposal. Sai had awkwardly accepted a ring from Ino, only to quickly realize Ino was supposed to be the one with a ring instead.

 

Ino made him compromise. She was stubborn, and told Sai she would only wear the ring if he wore his. It wasn’t _normal_ , not in the slightest, but it was a very Ino thing to do. At least to Naruto.

 

Sakura spent the entire afternoon dress searching, dragging Naruto and Ino around to every boutique she knew about. She didn’t find a dress that day, but declared she would find one within that month.

 

“You’ll come with us though, right?” Sakura asked Naruto, who had been caught in his own thoughts. “If you’re working, of course.”

 

Naruto gave a hollow smile, one he was growing accustomed too.  “I’ll make the time to come.”

 

“ _Damn_ he’s good,” Ino snorted, “some girl will have him whipped with that attitude.”

 

Sakura gave Ino a playful shove. “Don’t’ say rude things like that,” Sakura then eyed Naruto, “and _don’t_ pull a Kakashi-sensei and neglect work just for me. Only come if you can, I’m serious.” She paused. “Though, on _that_ note, I do hope you find someone soon. If all goes well, Shikamaru will be engaged by tonight and that’ll be just over a third of the rookie nine engaged.”

 

Ino gave a sky look at Sakura. “Don’t hold your breath, but I heard rumors Kiba is planning on proposing to Hinata by the end of the year, too.”

 

Sakura gave a look at Naruto, a brow raised, “make me wonder if _you_ have a secret girlfriend.”

 

“Nope,” Naruto’s throat felt dry.

 

“You’ll find one soon,” Ino said sympathetically, getting another shove from Sakura. “Hey, I meant that sincerely, I swear!”

 

“And you call _me_ the insensitive one.”

 

* * *

 

 

The year passed by quickly, much to Naruto’s surprise. His had finally found a rhythm into work, a routine he never thought he’d be fond of. And with a year gone, he was reminded once again of something he thought he would get over.

 

“You need to do _something_ dude,” Kiba stared at Sasuke, “this is your last night as a _bachelor_.”

 

“I’d rather not,” Sasuke told him bluntly.

 

“What are you supposed to do?” Sai asked, his face default with the creepy smile. It was all Naruto could ever see from him, despite it growing more sincere over the years.

 

“Have fun, go _wild_ , it’s your last night of freedom!” Kiba snorted.

 

“Your version of _fun_ is much different than our version of fun,” Shikamaru cut in, his head resting on his fist. “Knowing you, it would be something along the lines of an all-out spar.”

 

Kiba feigned a look betrayal. “I would _not_ ,” he threw his thumb towards Naruto, “that would be him.”

 

“Too bad I’m not in a sparring mood,” Naruto shrugged, “else I’d take your challenge gladly.”

 

Kiba sat down his drink. “As much as it wounds my pride to say it, I’d take a pass on that one,” Kiba eyed Shikamaru who let out a snort. “Oh, like _you’d_ want to get your ass kicked by the oh-so powerful Hokage.”

 

“I wouldn’t,” Shikamaru started, “which is why I would never suggest it.”

 

“Sasuke would,” Sai cut in.

 

“What? Wanting to get his ass kicked?” Naruto snorted.

 

“Spar Naruto, I mean,” Sai corrected himself.

 

Naruto gave a look towards Sasuke. A sudden thrill came over him. They had fought many times over the years, their power always matching with each other, but this felt different. He wanted Sasuke to say yes, to agree to a spar.

 

He _wanted_ to kick Sasuke’s ass.

 

Guilt began to rear its ugly head. Naruto began to quash the feeling, hoping Sasuke would say no.

 

“I’d rather not spar,” Sasuke answered, a sly grin growing, “though I’d be the one to kick Naruto’s ass.”

 

Naruto smiled, much to Sai’s surprise.

 

“Whatever you say, Sasuke.”

 

“At least you admit I’m better.”

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto let out a long sigh. He felt weird dressed in a suit, never thinking he’d find himself in one. His body felt stiff, and his stomach in knots. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed, pretend nothing was happening, but knew it wouldn’t happen.

 

It was his best friend’s wedding, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he didn’t want it to happen.

 

It made him feel guilty, as he watched the ceremony go on. He wanted to be selfish, go up to Sakura and confess the feeling he had a million times before. They worked close together for years and he wanted nothing more than for her to love him as much as he loved her.

 

 _You’re like a brother to me_ rang in his ears. Sakura’s voice reminding him, _taunting_ him that she would never love him. Not in that way. But he loved her, he _loved_ her with every fiber in his body — immediately quieting the revelation he wanted to shout — and would support her in her marriage.

 

He would, because he loved her. Even if she didn’t love him too.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“ _But she don’t wanna marry me._ ”

 


End file.
